Vídeo
by Uzumaki Manaka-chan
Summary: One-Shot: Definitivamente tenía que hacer enojar a Toshiro más veces. Dejen sus opiniones. ADV: solo para mayores de 18 años, pero como se que los menores son todos unos pervertidillos pues queda bajo su responsabilidad, disfrútenlo.


Karin despertó al sentir una pequeña brisa recorriendo sus pezones. Se sobó los ojos y lentamente comenzó a quitar el brazo de Toshiro de su cintura, sin embargo él la apretó de nuevo, empujándola hasta que su espalda quedó apretada contra su fornido pecho, balbuceando algo inentendible entre sueños, aunque por su ceño fruncido, Karin supo que se estaba quejando. Bufó y le envió una mirada asesina por sobre su hombro al tiempo que tomaba su almohada y lentamente la pasaba por debajo de su brazo, entonces, de un rápido movimiento, se zafó y Toshiro quedó abrazando su almohada. La abrazaba y comenzaba a murmurarle cosas cursis. Karin comenzó a reír intentando no hacer ruido mientras se tomaba su estómago. Corrió sigilosa pero velozmente hasta su tocador y tomó su celular, comenzando a grabarlo con con alta definición y sonido surround murmurando cosas como _"_ _Mmm, como te amo_ _" "_ _Eres tan linda... que sexy eres_ _"_ y mas cursilerías, todo esto mientras abrazaba, acariciaba y besaba la almohada. Luego de un par de minutos cayó al piso retorciéndose de la risa y la cara colorada- Finalizó el vídeo. No importaba cuando amara a su esposo, eso iba directo a YouTube.

Dejó su teléfono sobre su mesita de luz, junto a la lámpara, y salió del cuarto sin siquiera molestarse en ponerse ropa interior al menos.

Se dirigió a la cocina y prendió la hornalla,luego se puso un delantal. Sacó un par de huevos del cartón de la heladera y los dejó cerca. Iba a sacar el jugo también, pero se quedó quieta y comenzó a reírse de nuevo pensando en las millones de visitas y pulgares arriba que obtendría con el vídeo de Toshiro jurándole amor eterno a su almohada ¡Se haría viral!

Tomó uno de los huevos para romperlo pero se quedó paralizada. Apenas y logró apagar la hornalla, sabiendo l que se avecinaba.

-¿Sabes cuan peligroso es para una mujer con tu cuerpo el pasearse desnuda por la casa cuando hay un hombre presente?- susurró una voz en su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja. Karin iba a responder cuando sintió como un par de dedos se adentraban en su interior, haciéndola jadear.

-Toshiro... - intentó decirle que parara, sin embargo él la penetro más profundamente con sus dedos.

-En especial si este se encuentra enojado- dijo apretando su erección contra su trasero.

-¿Que... ?- quiso preguntar Karin pero entonces Toshiro sacó sus dedos de su interior y se clavó dentro de su húmedo coño haciéndola gritar de placer y un poco de dolor. No importaba cuantas veces lo hayan echo, su polla era tan grande que siempre le provocaba un poco de dolor al principio.

-¿Que pensabas hacer con ese vídeo Karin?- preguntó Toshiro penetrándola bruscamente, ella gritó de nuevo, Toshiro nunca era tan brusco con ella, no a menos que este muy enojado... pero mierda si no la excitaba cuando lo era -Contesta- exigió dándole una nalgada que la hizo gemir de dolor.

-Quería... ¡Ha!- Toshiro la embistió con fuerza -Quería subirlo a... a ¡Ha!- sintió como la recostaba sobre la mesada comenzaba a embestirla como un salvaje.

-Continúa- ordenó dándole otra nalgada. Los ojos de Karin comenzaron a soltar lágrimas de placer al sentirlo llegar tan profundo mientras gemía constantemente.

-... A YouTube- terminó de confesar ganándose otra dura nalgada que la hizo lloriquear.

-Te parece que eso esta bien- preguntó Toshiro, Karin no sabía como es que su voz podía sonar tan normal cuando ella sentía que se le adormecían las piernas de tan duras embestidas y que se desmayaría del placer. Negó con la cabeza -Entonces estarás de acuerdo con que te castigue... ¿no es así?- preguntó arremetiendo contra ella de manera animal, apretando sus caderas para obligarla a recibirlo a mitad de camino, martilleaba tan fuerte en su interior que Karin sentía que la partiría por la mitad. Toshiro nunca había conocido el significado de _suave_ pero jamás la había tratado así, en verdad debió haberse molestado... tendría que grabarlo haciendo cosas vergonzosas más seguido.

-No tan duro- sollozó Karin sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su interior. Como respuesta recibió una embestida brutal por parte de Toshiro que la hizo gritar.

-¿Porque? Acaso no te gusta- preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello.

-No... no me gusta- respondió ella entre gemidos sintiendo como el entraba y salía de ella a tanta velocidad que le era imposible pensar con claridad.

-¿Entonces porqué estas tan mojada?- le preguntó él colando una mano en su clítoris y pellizcándolo con fuerza. La pelinegra sentía como le resbalaba la humedad por las piernas. ¡Tenía razón! Lo último que quería era que parara, pero se lo hacía tan rudo que también quería que lo hiciera -Mentir está mal, Karin- le riñó Toshiro clavándose en ella con fuerza.

-¡Toshiro!- gritó Karin sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Toshiro comenzó a embestirla más duramente, golpeando tan fuerte en ella que Karin sentía que la desgarraría. Comenzó a gemir y a sollozar mientras él continuaba sin descanso y no parecía que la dejaría pronto -Ha... Toshiro, ya llegó... - avisó Karin suspirando entrecortadamente. El peliblanco, sin embargo, se detuvo. Esto ocasionó que el orgasmo se alejara cada vez más de Karin -¡No! ¿que haces? Sigue- insto intentando mover sus caderas, pero las tenía entumecidas y doloridas luego de tantas embestidas brutales.

-No te correrás hasta que yo te lo permita- dijo él con tono serio antes de reanudar las embestidas. ¡No! Eso era inaceptable, que ni piense que le obedecería. Sentía como sus pezones se rozaban contra la fría mesada con cada mete y saque que su marido le daba. El placer que Karin sentía era tan grande que estaba babeando. Se acercaba, ya estaba cerca... ya... ya... y la pelinegra explotó en un potente orgasmo que de no ser porque Toshiro la sostenía por las caderas, se hubiera deslizado por la mesada hasta terminar completamente exhausta en el suelo. Sintió como Toshiro apretaba su cadera con una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba por su espalda acariciando con un poco de presión -Creí haberte dicho que no te corrieras- murmuró Toshiro besando uno de sus hombros y saliendo de ella lentamente -Ahora tendrás que compensarme- la volteó dejándola sentada en la mesada, con él entre sus piernas, pero Karin parecía más un saché de leche que una persona y solo pudo recostarse en el pecho de Toshiro mientras intentaba hacer que el aire regresara a sus pulmones y soltaba pequeñas lágrimas de tanto placer.

Toshiro sonrió, no había mejor vista para él que a su linda esposa agotada luego de un orgasmo. Había visto el vídeo y lo había borrado, se puso furioso y comenzó a buscar a Karin para reclamarle, pero en cuanto la vio ahí en la cocina, con nada más que un delantal, y solo un delantal, el enojo se esfumó por completo, siendo reemplazado por una increíble excitación que le dolió desde el primer momento... entonces se le ocurrió algo muy interesante, pero primero la iba a follar como un salvaje, y eso era justo lo que acababa de hacer.

-Termina con el desayuno y llévamelo a la cama... si no estas arriba en 10 minutos bajaré por ti y lo pagarás caro...y no será por tu apretado y húmedo coño, te joderé por este pequeño agujerito- advirtió adentrando parte de su dedo en su ano al final. Karin se retorció por la terrible incomodidad, pero las palabras de su marido la mojaron. Toshiro dejó un casto beso en sus labios solo para aclararle que ya no estaba molesto antes de separarse y desaparecer por las escaleras.

Karin suspiró y comenzó a preparar el desayuno rápidamente. Hizo dos omelette's y cortó cuatro regordetas rodajas de tomate, dos para cada omelette , sacó el jarabe de la heladera y sirvió dos vasos con jugo de naranja. Agregó los cubiertos y puso todo en una bandeja, con cuidado comenzó a subir las escaleras entro a su cuarto. Casi se le cae la bandeja cuando lo vio. Toshiro estaba completamente desnudo acostado en su lado de la cama, masturbándose.

-T-T-Toshiro- dijo Karin con voz temblorosa, el peliblanco la miró como si estuviera leyendo un libro y con la mano que no tenía "ocupada" le indicó que fuese a la cama.

-Deja allí la bandeja- le dijo con tono serio y una mirada que le prometía el mayor de loa placeres, por lo que se apresuró a obedecer. Dejó la bandeja de su lado de la cama y se quedó allí, de pie, mientras se le hacía agua la boca al ver el enorme falo de su marido como si la tuviera hipnotizada. Toshiro sonrió con arrogancia, sintiendo como su ego pronto necesitaría cuerpo propio para ser contenido -Deja de babear y ven aquí- le indicó con voz seria. No estaba enojado, pero quería que su mujer obedeciera y esa voz era la mejor para ese cometido. Karin lo hizo de inmediato, acabando junto a Toshiro, aún deseando devorar su exquisita polla -Dame de comer- le ordenó. Karin no sabía como hacer eso si le había pedido que fuera a su lado. Toshiro la tomó por la muñeca dejando de masturbarse y la empujó hasta que quedó sentada a horcadas sobre su pelvis. Karin gimió al sentirlo tan duro bajo ella. Entonces Toshiro tomó sus caderas y la empaló en su enorme virilidad haciendo que Karin gritase de placer y se arquera cual gato, dejando al alcance de Toshiro aquellos grandes senos que había descuidado en su encuentro anterior. Decidido a compensar a esos erectos montículos rosados, tomó el jarabe y comenzó a untarlo en y entre los pechos de Karin, luego con su lengua comenzó a limpiar el derecho mientras que con su mano le esparcía el jarabe al izquierdo haciendo que Karin se le cayera la baba. La pelinegra tomó los cabellos nieve de él y lo acercó más, pero Toshiro la tomó por las muñecas y se las apretó contra el colchón -Hoy mando yo- dijo con voz dominante alzando sus caderas haciendo que Karin jadease -¿Entendiste?- le preguntó con voz firme.

-Si- susurró ella.

-¿Si que?- preguntó el peliblanco.

-Si... señor- murmuró la pelinegra sintiendo como Toshiro la recompensaba estrujando su seno izquierdo. Siguió deleitándose que el manjar de sus pechos hasta que se cercioró que estaban relucientes.

-Ahora te ganarás el placer. Has algo mal y te voy a castigar- declaró Toshiro -¿Entendiste?- preguntó.

-Si... - contestó Karin reprimiendo las ganas de mover sus caderas con frenesí.

-¿Si que?- preguntó Toshiro dándole una nalgada, haciéndola gritar mas de sorpresa que por dolor.

-Si señor- corrigió Karin ganándose una brutal arremetida que la hizo gritar. Solo una, que solo sirvió para hacerla desear más. Y es que Toshiro había mantenido sus manos en sus muslos y alzado la cadera, evitando que ella se fuese para arriba y provocando que su polla tocara ese pequeño punto demasiado sensible en Karin.

-Dame de comer- ordenó de nuevo. Hoy, su mujer sería su sirvienta, su esclava, y lo complacería de todas las formas que se le ocurriera. Karin asintió y se estiró hasta tomar la bandeja y acercarla hacia ellos, el movimiento provocó que sintiera el miembro de Toshiro y gimió. Cortó el omelette con los cubiertos y le dio en la boca un pequeño pedazo a Toshiro, quien lo aceptó gustoso mientras comenzaba a masajear sus pechos haciendo que ella gimiera -Silencio- ordenó pellizcando sus pezones. Karin asintió mordiendo su labio inferior y continuó dándole de comer en la boca. Le dio otro bocado en conjunto con un trocito de tomate. Cuando lo comió quiso volver a cortar pero esta vez el exigió sus labios, devorándolos con salvajismo mientras su lengua se abría paso sin permiso alguno dentro de su boca. Ambas lenguas comenzaron a batallar por el control pero entonces el se separa y comenzó a levantar las caderas con fuerza haciendo que Karin comenzase a gritar de placer, en todo este tiempo pudo sentir como el falo de su marido se hacía cada vez más grande dentro de ella y ahora se sentía morir. Toshiro alzaba las caderas con tanta fuerza que hacia rebotar a Karin con cada arremetida, mientras que su mirada estaba fija e el movimiento de sus pechos con cada arremetida.

-Toshiro... - gritó Karin haciendo que él la penetrara con tanta fuerza que hasta le dolió un poco. Él la tomó por lo cabellos y tiró de ellos hasta hacer que ella ladeara la cabeza. Aún así no dejó de penetrarla una y otra vez incansablemente. El peliblanco se levantó de golpe dejando a Karin contra el colchón y salió de ella, le dio la vuelta y la dejo en cuatro, la tomó por lar caderas y comenzó a arremeter contra ella como si de un animal en celo se tratase sin parar, haciendo que a Karin se le nublase la vista del placer. Toshiro estaba en el cielo. El peliblanco sintió como las paredes internas de su mujer comenzaban a apretarlo, por lo que comenzó a penetrarla con toda la fuerza que tenía. Ja, si Karin había pensado que antes Toshiro le follaba rudo, que inocente había sido. El orgasmo de ambos estaba cada vez más próximos a su orgasmo -Ya llego... déjame correrme, Toshiro- pidió Karin lanzándole una mirada suplicante por sobre su hombro. Se agachó hasta dejar pequeños y suaves besos en su espalda hasta llegar a su oreja.

-Córrete para mi, amor- susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Dio un par de embestidas más y ambos se vinieron. La mente de Karin se perdió de tanto placer y quedó sumergida en la inconsciencia.

Karin abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose muy ligera, al voltear se encontró a Toshiro de costado, mirándola con amor mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Quien hubiera dicho que te desmayarías en medio de un orgasmo?- preguntó Toshiro con una sonrisa socarrona. La pelinegra se sonrojó y él comenzó a besarla con lentitud por un largo rato -¿Te lastimé?- preguntó Toshiro con preocupación.

-No... me dejaste satisfecha... quizás demasiado- dijo Karin recostando bien a Toshiro y apoyándose en su pecho.

-Feliz aniversario de un año- dijo él con una sonrisa. Acariciando y besando la coronilla de ella.

-Feliz aniversario- correspondió -Vaya manera de celebrarlo desde temprano- comentó haciendo que Toshiro comenzara a reír con ganas.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?- preguntó con mucho amor. Karin asintió.

-No lo dices todo el tiempo... pero lo se... y también te amo- respondió.

-Prometo arreglar eso- susurró el peliblanco -Aunque tu tampoco me lo dices mucho- se defendió.

-Lo arreglaremos juntos- dijo Karin levantando la cabeza y besando los labios de Toshiro con parsimonia. Luego de eso ambos cerraron sus ojos y se durmieron, aún abrazados.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Salió bien?

¡Dejen reviews que si no lo hacen destrozan mi kokoro!

Fic dedicado a karin-chan150301 quien hace mucho me pedía _"Acción"_ ;P

Saludos!


End file.
